Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to miniature remote controlled toy cars and more particularly to a miniature wireless control car with a substantially reduced, sleek profile of the car body.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturized toy cars which are controlled wirelessly through a battery-powered transmitter, the control signals being received by a battery-powered onboard receiver within the miniature toy, car are well known and have become quite popular as the ability to miniaturize the necessary components for remotely controlling the toy car have been themselves miniaturized. These wireless controlled miniature toy cars typically include a chassis to which the various car and system components are supportively attached, including the control circuit board, battery for powering both the circuit and the signal receiver contained therein, as well as the drive motor. The battery has been made rechargeable so that it is also permanently mounted within the chassis. The entire arrangement is decoratively concealed by a shell car body which may be designed with a virtually infinite level of artistic detail.
However, due to the size of the rechargeable battery and the accompanying protectively covered circuit board, the typical arrangement of these components within the car body and atop or within the chassis is awkward. The battery is typically placed at a lowest point within the central portion of the chassis, while the fairly large length and width of the protectively covered circuit board is typically mounted above the chassis and battery and generally within the raised central portion of the car body which defines the passenger area of the miniature car. Certain handling and performance benefits have been achieved by placement of the heavier rechargeable battery at a lowest point within the chassis. However, due to the size of the protectively covered control circuit board and its positioning above the rechargeable battery and the chassis, the height and overall side profile of the miniature car is dictated to be somewhat enlarged and heightened and disproportionately configured to the typical shape of a miniature car, whether it be a sleek design or one of a NASCAR racer.
Moreover, the components of the miniaturized front wheel steering mechanism typically include an elongated upright coaxial upper and lower pivot shafts connected to each front wheel support which is controlledly pivotable to steer the vehicle by a suitable steering linkage attached between a miniaturized servo mechanism and each wheel support within the vehicle. Because the upper pivot shaft is connected for axial rotation only to an upper panel of the chassis, the car body load must be positioned thereabove which further heightens and exaggerates the unrealism of the profile of miniature toy cars.
The present invention introduces two refinements to the above structure with respect to the arrangement of the protectively covered circuit board and the rechargeable battery and further with respect to the elimination of the upper chassis panel which supports the upper end of the upper pivot shaft. That upper chassis panel is replaced by suitably prepared pockets or apertures formed into the front hood of the car body. Individually or combined, both of these improvements provide for substantial opportunities to reduce the overall profile height and exaggerated configuration of the toy body itself to allow it to be made more realistic.
This invention is directed to a wireless control miniature low-profile toy car comprising a chassis for supporting front and rear wheels, a front wheel steering mechanism, a control circuit board therefor with cover optional, a drive motor and a battery. A shell miniature car body is attached to and substantially covers the chassis. The circuit board is positioned and secured atop a bottom panel of the chassis, while the battery is positioned and secured above the circuit board and at least partially within a central raised portion of the car body whereby the height of the central raised portion of the car body is substantially reduced. The front steering includes an upright pivot shaft arrangement connected at an upper end thereof to a mating cavity or aperture formed on a front hood of the car body which allows a further reduction in profile height of the hood of the toy car.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a wireless controlled miniature toy car with a more realistic side profile more similar to that of a full sized car.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a unique arrangement of components within the car body of a miniature wireless toy car which enhance the opportunity for lowering the overall profile of the toy car.
Still another object of this invention is to simplify the chassis of a wireless control miniature toy car by eliminating the upper steering system support and replacing it with suitable cavities or apertures formed directly into or on the inner surface of the hood of the car body itself.